Modern communication services increasingly tend to use context information, i.e. any information that can be used to characterize the location or position of an entity, where an entity can be a person, place, physical or computational object, and to perform so-called context-aware computing, i.e. to use the context information to provide task-relevant information and/or services to the user of a mobile equipment, wherever they may be.
For instance, network service providing equipments are known where a number of techniques are used for providing services to a user mobile station or equipment based on his current location as determined or obtained at the network level through a predetermined positioning technology.
A major drawback of this known approach is that the network software and/or a software in the mobile equipment needs a specific design for taking into account location information, which design also depends from the type of position data that will be determined or obtained.
Another major drawback is that the predetermined type of position data may not be suitable for all contexts and requested services.
For instance, position data obtained through so-called cell-ID, i.e. the identifiers of the cells of a cellular telephone network within reach of a mobile phone, will not be accurate enough for e.g. indoor navigation service in a shopping mall or other place.
In another example, a GPS device, which has a high power consumption and good accuracy, will not be suitable in contexts where low power consumption is required.